1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for correcting a tone of a panoramic image, and more specifically, an apparatus and method for performing tone correction before blending a plurality of images to generate a panoramic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panoramic image may be generated by blending a plurality of images acquired by photographing a subject at several positions or from several angles. When the plurality of images are blended prior to a tone correction between the plurality of images, an artifact may occur at a seam connecting the plurality of images, which may cause a user to sense a difference because each of the plurality of images may have been acquired under differing conditions, such as, different exposure values, different gradations, and different lens shadings. Thus, a tone correction may need to be performed, among the plurality of images, before blending the plurality of images.